


The Rhodey Method

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Rare Kinks [24]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock milking, Dom James, Dom/sub, Hand Job, M/M, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sub Tony, male chastity, rare kink, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Rhodey has a sure fire way to force Tony to take care of himself.Rare Kink: Male Chastity





	The Rhodey Method

“How are you feeling today Tony? Like a normal person?” Rhodey teased his boyfriend as he walked into their bedroom to see Tony standing in front of the mirror poking at the area under his eyes. 

“I don’t have bags under my eyes, is that normal?” Tony sighed when Rhodey wrapped his arms around him from behind in a hug, perching his chin on the smaller man’s shoulder. 

“You look healthy baby, so yes that’s normal.” Rhodey sounded so pleased as he kissed Tony’s cheek and felt the brunet melt back against him. 

“Why don’t we rid you of these clothes and have some fun?” Rhodey nipped at Tony’s exposed neck, grinning when Tony moaned softly at the bite. 

“Yes Sir,” Tony murmured as he lifted his arms up to for Rhodey to pull his shirt up over his head. 

“Good boy.” Rhodey tossed the shirt over his shoulder and ran his hands down Tony’s chest and smiled at his own reflection when his fingers caught on two small steel clamps. Tony whimpered as his eyes found his chest to stare at the small silver steel metal clamps that under clothes were unnoticeable. They were pinched around Tony’s now red and abused looking nipples; Tony mewled unable to help himself when Rhodey’s fingers caught on the clamps.

“You kept them on since this morning haven’t you? That must have been driving you insane, be honest with me baby, did you touch yourself in anyway?” Rhodey breathed out as he ran the pads of his fingers over the peaked nubs getting a breathy moan in return as Tony squirmed against him. 

“I wanted to Sir but I didn’t.” Tony said firmly and Rhodey knew he was telling the truth, it took time but he had trained Tony not to give into his urges and touch himself whenever he felt arousal. Tony knew that his pleasure was left in Rhodey’s hands and he surrendered it gracefully. 

“That’s my good boy.” Rhodey twisted Tony’s chin so they could kiss, Tony moaned into his lover’s mouth as Rhodey undid the drawstrings of Tony’s sweatpants and let them pool around the genius’ ankles. 

“Does it ache baby?” Rhodey crooned as he cupped Tony’s cock in one hand, feeling the flesh pressing against the metal rings that made up the cock cage. 

“Only when I think about it Sir.” Tony rocked into the touch with a soft noise as he felt Rhodey’s arousal pressing against his ass from behind. 

“I have a plan for you tonight, do you want me to tell you or do you want it to be a surprise?” Rhodey asked as he stroked Tony through his cage, loving how he could feel his lover’s erection throb in his hand even with the restrictive cage around the shaft. 

“Please tell me?” Tony said softly and Rhodey hummed knowing that 9 times out of 10 Tony would want to know before hand. 

“I’m going to use a new toy I got, stretch your cute little hole wide around it and milk you until your cage isn’t so restricting around your cock, how does that sound baby?” Rhodey pressed the pads of his fingers against Tony’s hole and got a jerky groan in reply as Tony’s breathing hitched. 

“Good, so good Sir, thank you.” Tony leaned his head back against Rhodey’s shoulder with a soft sigh. Rhodey stroked Tony’s hair for a moment, savoring the moment of peace before he snapped to attention.

“Hands on the frame of the mirror and keep your eyes on yourself, I want you to watch as I take you apart.” Rhodey ordered firmly as he stepped back, Tony whimpered at the lack of contact but he followed the order and clutched to the frame of the mirror.

Rhodey hummed his approval and watched as Tony silently preened at the noise and Rhodey couldn’t help but smile. Rhodey picked up the toy, it was slender vibrator that curved at the end and Rhodey knew Tony would go insane under it once it was turned on. Rhodey slicked up the toy and knelt behind Tony; he pressed the tip of the toy against Tony’s ass, still stretched from where Rhodey had Tony finger himself that morning in the shower. 

Tony let out a puff of air like he had been punched as Rhodey smoothly slide the toy into him completely. Tony watched himself in the mirror like he had been told to and blushed brightly when he noticed how his cock was now dripping pre-cum as his cock twitched uselessly in it’s cage. Rhodey’s dark skin stood out against his own skin as the other man caressed his thighs, balls and caged cock gingerly. 

“Ah there we go,” Rhodey said sounding pleased as he flipped the toy on and with a cry from Tony the stream of white liquid coming from the genius’ cock started up as the toy pressed maddening against Tony’s prostate. 

“Just let it all out baby, it will be so much comfortable for you in your chastity when you’re empty. Don’t worry baby one day I know you won’t need this anymore and then we can have some real fun.” Rhodey crooned as he squeezed and tugged at Tony’s balls.

“Oh, please, please, please!” Tony babbled as he gripped the mirror frame desperately as his knees went weak and only his hold on the frame and Rhodey’s hands firm on his thighs were keeping him upright. 

“Just a bit longer baby and I’ll give you your favorite plug okay?” Rhodey soothed as he started to move the toy in and out of Tony, twisting it just right to get a loud keening noise from Tony. 

Rhodey weighed Tony’s balls in his hands and noticed how the stream of liquid had died down and was now just dripping slowly. Rhodey slowly extracted the toy from Tony’s hole before pushing the ribbed butt plug into Tony’s hole to keep him full and open.

“You did so good for me baby, tell me. Do you want the clamps to stay on as well or do you want me to take them off?” Rhodey rose to his feet and pulled Tony flush against his back again. 

“On please Sir, I like the feeling of them.” Tony admitted shyly and got a kiss in reply. 

“Now before we curl up in bed do you think you can press your thighs together for me?” Rhodey unzipped his pants; he gave his erection a firm pump as Tony did what he was told. Rhodey gripped Tony’s hips and slipped his cock between his lover’s thighs and set up a quick pace as he fucked Tony’s thighs. 

Tony watched entranced as Rhodey’s cock disappeared and reappeared from between his own thighs in the mirror he was leaning against. His gaze moved up to where Rhodey’s face was reflected and a moan was pulled from his throat the sight of pure pleasure evident on his lover’s face. Tony moaned when Rhodey let out a cry of his own as he painted Tony’s thighs with his cum. Tony nuzzled Rhodey’s chin and neck, he loved seeing Rhodey like this and it made up for all the frustration he felt whenever the feeling of being in chastity got to him. 

“Come on baby, let’s go to bed hm?” Rhodey murmured as he gathered Tony in his arms and was happy that Tony was relaxed and pliant in his arms.


End file.
